As is known in the art, switched-mode power supplies incorporate a switching regulator to convert electrical power efficiently. The switched-mode power supplies transfer power from a source to a load while converting voltage and current applied to the input of the circuit to an output voltage and current suitable for the load. The switched-mode power supplies consist of a power stage and a control circuit. The power stage performs the basic power conversion from the input voltage to the output voltage and includes switches and an output filter. The control stage receives necessary feedback signals from the power stage and control signals from system operating functions. The feedback and control signals are interpreted to provide the driving signals for the power stage.
In current hand-held mobile electronic devices such as cellular telephones, tablet computers, portable media players and the like require a higher dynamic range of output current from the switched-mode power supplies. What is needed is that as the range of output currents requirements expands, the switched-mode power supplies must operate more efficiently over a broad range of output currents.
Multi-phase switched-mode power supplies include a quantity of switched-mode converters that are coupled in parallel to deliver high output currents to a load. The multiple parallel switched-mode converters provide an energy efficient DC/DC converter for supplying high output currents. Switching loss and DC loss degrades the efficiency of a switched-mode converter. The DC loss is due to the voltage drop across resistances such as on-resistance of the switching devices in the power stage and it is proportional to the square of the load current. Contribution to the efficiency is proportional to the load current and dominant for higher load current. To improve the efficiency for higher load current, activating multiple phases in parallel reduces the effective on-resistance. However, switching loss of the switching devices in the power stage is almost constant regardless of the load current. For lower load current, the switching loss contribution becomes dominant, as the DC loss is essentially negligible. At the lower load currents, the number of active phases should be minimized for reducing the switching loss and improving the efficiency. To improve the efficiency, some of multi-phase switched-mode power supplies have a phase shedding function. The number of phase are deactivated or activated according to the output current to maximize the efficiency.